harrypotterfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Reputations
"Obliviate... better. Serves you right, Malfoy." Chapter 1 "But, mum! Rose has hers, and Lily does, too!" It was July 28, Hogwarts needed my confirmation owl no later than 4 days from now, and I still didn't have my Hogwarts Letter. I was arguing with my mother in the kitchen as she wordlessly cleaned the dishes - or, more like, she made the dishes wash themselves. She put her wand away as my father stepped into the room. "Calm down, Vivian. You'll get it sooner or later." My dad must have heard our conversation. I rolled my eyes. "Dad! Open your eyes! Now is ''later!! If I don't get my letter today, I'm probably a Squib." I said sadly. My mother looked at me sharply and said, "And what is wrong with that, Vivian?" I protested, knowing what both my parents, who were staring at me like I was something in a Muggle circus, were thinking. "Nothing, of course! It's just... I want to be able to ''do ''magic, not just watch everyone else do it. It seems like there's this... pull... between magic and I, like I'm meant to do it." I said. "Ah, Viv, don't worry, your letter's gonna come. Um, mum, I smell... briscuit?" My Third-Year brother Scorpius asked. My mother laughed playfully. "Your favorite before your last summer Quidditch game! I'm so proud of you for making it to the finals." She said. She began to place some briscuit and salad on everyone's plate when an owl tapped at the window. I lept to it and opened the window, welcoming the owl inside our home. I snatched the letter it was holding in it's beak and cried, "Finally! Thank you!" I was opening my letter when I noticed there was something else in the owl's beak. This letter was for my father. He took it and began to read. I figured he'd tell us what it said if it was important, so I read my own note. ''Dear Ms. Malfoy, We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July ''31.'' Yours Sincerely, Duncan Dragovich Duncan Dragovich, '' ''Deupty Headmaster I closed the letter and set it on the table. Perfect! I thought. The next day when we needed to go to Diagon Alley for Scorpius' things, it would be my trip, too. And with that, we set off for Scorpius' Quidditch final. Chapter 2 The familiar sights and cheerful smells of Diagon Alley were ones I loved. My mother had taken me to Madam Malkin's for robes, Eyelops Owl Emporium, where I got my Pygmy Owl, Perenelle, as a gift from my mother, and Flourish and Blott's for my books. But the moment we stepped out of the bookshop, my mother gasped, and cried, "Hermione?!" I was puzzled. Suddenly, I saw Mrs. Weasley across the Alley. I walked over to my mum, who was already chatting excitedly with Mrs. Weasley. The story of my family isn't quite what some people think. They say my father is still obsessed with Blood Purity, and that we're still Dark Wizards. Wrong. Totally, utterly, and completely wrong. In fact, not long after my mum and dad graduated from Hogwarts did they realize how silly they were being. How wizards would die out if we weren't marrying Muggles. Besides, they found out Muggles were quite interesting. The way they had done many things wizards can do using appliances, not magic, was extraordinary to them. In other words, they were completely unlike their reputations at school. Want to know something that will surprize you more? Well, here it is. The Weasleys, Potters, and Malfoys are best friends now. We've all got houses within a mile of eachother's, and all us kids like to play together - of coure, now that we're all 11 and older, we prefer the term "hang out." Anyways, my mother was engaged in conversation with Mrs. Hermione and when Mr. Ronald walked up, my mother was so talkitive (not that they weren't, they were super-chatty, too) that she told me to do some shopping by myself, and she gave me some money. As I was walking away, I stopped short. If Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at the Alley, that meant Rose had to be there, too! ---- I walked along the alley, my head bopping along to Can you Dance the Hipporgriff?, a song that my mother and father listened to at my age but was still popular today, which was playing in my head. I was kind of sad that my mother wouldn't be there to see me get my wand, but maybe I could find my father if I wanted. I pulled my needed supply list out of my pocket and got to the side of the street to look at it. Scanning through the list, I saw I needed just three more things. One cauldron (standard size, pewter) One set of work gloves (dragon hide or similar) One wand Parents are reminded that first years are NOT allowed their own broomsticks. Well, ''I thought, ''I'll just go to that... that potions shop down the street. What's it called? Oh, doesn't matter. ''Rose said she got hers from there, though. I'll try it. I pushed my way through the crowd and finally got to the shop. I didn't have time to look at the sign; it was so crowded that I was literally being pushed inside. I spent about twenty minutes trying to find the most common type and size of cauldron there was with all those people scurrying about. Finally I escaped to a corner of shop to breathe before emerging to buy my gloves, but I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into something. The girl was about my height, a bit shorter, with a head of massive, bright red, can't-miss-it curls. She was wearing some jeans with her favorite Quidditch team's logo on the pockets, and a nice blue jacket with the same team's shirt underneath. She turned around to face me. "Sor-," she started, but I gasped, "Rose!!" Rose Weasley, my best friend, giggled and we both asked at the same time, "What are you doing here?" We laughed again and I continued, "Jinx. Anyway, how are you? I haven't seen you since - ''yesterday!" I said dramatically. "Thanks. Anyway, I need to pay for my cauldron, and gloves, and then... by the looks of this crowd, I'll have to meet you outside..." Rose said, glancing around the shop. "Alright," I agreed. "The ice cream shop doesn't look crowded, I'm surprised. There, we can have a treat, and compare lists!" I said excitedly. Rose left and I braced myself to go back into the Mighty Sea of People! I did, and surprisingly, I found my way pretty easily. I got my dragon hide gloves and went to explore the shop before I purchased my items. Wrong choice. I accidentily went to the section of the shop where there was materials that weren't for kids... I won't go into detail. I was the only one there, besides a woman who Apparated there with black smoke swirling as she did. Her hair was black and black can be, she had creepily blue eyes, and wore a leathery cloak of a dark blue color with a hood that covered her whole body. She was young, and had she not been so menacing, I knew she would have been absolutely beautiful. Overall, she was one of the creepiest people I'd ever seen. And from there, everything happened quite suddenly. The woman glanced over at me sharply. Her eyes got an insane gleam in them. I looked away, but not before I sww her slowly pull something black, shiny, and lumpy from her pocket. She looked at me one more time, released the black thing into the air, and a cloud of thick darkness spread over the whole store. Everyone ran around, wreaking havoc, not knowing what happened. When the chaos cleared, the shop was silent. And the woman was gone. Chapter 3 Everyone, including me, ran out of the shop. I barely had time to put a Galleon in the register. Rose lept up to me from across the street. Clearly she'd seen the whole thing. "Viv! What in the name of Merlin happened in there?!" She asked frantically. "I - I'll tell you later. It's gonna take a while to explain. Anyways... what else do you need?" I asked to change the subject. "Hmmm... oh! Just a wand." Rose answered. "Really? Me too!! I think seeing eachother get our wands will be quite exciting!" I said enthusiastically. So, together, we walked on down to Ollivander's Wand Shop: Makers of Fine Wands since 384 B.C. ---- When we got there, we glanced at each other and took a deep breath before stepping inside the dusty door. Ollivander's shop looked just like Mr. Harry told me it would. The brownish-greenish paint on the walls was in serious need of another coat - it was peeling like mad. Countless shelfs of wands were absolutely everywhere - against the walls, on the staircase, in the back, on Mr. Ollivander's desk, and a million other places you wouldn't even imagine a wand could fit. there was no furniture in the room except for Ollivander's desk and a table with a vase filled with flowers on it. Ollivander was not in site, just a girl that looked around 15 years of age who was cleaning a shelf in the back corner. Rose and I stared around the shop with silly grins like we were kids in a candy store - except this was a wand store! Suddenly, the quiet room was intruded on by Ollivander who was sitting at his desk in an instant. Neither of us had seen him walk in - we had blinked. Ollivander, who looked very, very old, motioned for the girl to come over by him. Together they examined us head to toe. "Yes, of course. I thought this day would never come!" Ollivander suddenly said. "A Weasley, and a Malfoy, daring to be seen together - NOT fighting!" The girl concluded. She looked like Ollivander with a pointed face that was kind but stern and calculating. Rose and I tensed. Arguements between our families - okay, more like rivalries - were a very touchy subject. So I said fakely, "Uh, yup! We're great friends. We're sooooo excited to see each other get our wands! We really want to, yeah!" Ollivander probably saw right through that, because he told both of us to sit in two small wooden chairs wished up with his wand. Once we were sitting - and quite awkwardly, at that - Ollivander went to the back fot eh shop and grabbed a dozen wand cases. He looked very silly when he did that. Then he asked which one of us wanted to go first, and I motioned my head to Rose, who was shaking her head with pursed lips and wide eyes. Ollivander smiled and beckoned Rose over. See stood up stiffly with a nervous expression and walked in the same way. The wand maker chuckled. "Miss Weasley, don't be afraid! The wand that picks you is sure to be amazing!" He said encouragingly. Rose calmed down a bit, but was still a bit concerned. Ollivander reached for the wand box on the top of the stack which he'd placed on his desk. Ollivander opened it gingerly and inside lay a wand. It was auburn in color, was long and was very plain except for some markings in black on the handle. "Cherry wood, 15 inches, Unicorn Tail Hair core." He spoke quietly. He held it out to Rose, who took it and knew what to do. She waved the wand towards the flower and it died. Rose now looked guilty. "Uh - Sorry, sir, I di-" But Ollivander cut her off. 'Don't be sorry, dear girl. That's supposed to happen. Here, look now." Ollivander wordlessly flicked his wand towards the flowers and they sprang back to life as if they came from a happy springtime painting, big and blue. Rose tried another wand. This one was a bit shorter than the last. It was dark, dark brown and had a vine pattern wrapping around it. "Birch this time, 12 inches, Phoenix Feather." Ollivander said pleasantly. Rose took it with a smile this time. The moment it was fully in Rose's control and out of the wand maker's grip, it shone brightly like a star up close. Wind rushed from no where in particular and I burst out in applause. This wand was Rose's. Ollivander clapped, too. "Yes, yes, well done, Miss Weasley!" He cried when the light died down. Rose stared happily at her wand and plopped 6 Galleons on the wand maker's desk. Still transfixed on te wand, Rose came back to her empty seat and sat down. I gulped. It was my turn now. I stood up much more confidently than Rose had. I strode excitedly over to Mr. Ollivander, who was already holding a pretty wand which was was very short to me. "Elm, 8 inches, Thestral hair." Said the wand maker. I took it and waved it around, but a cloud formed over the ceiling and only drenched me with rain. Rose sniggered in an I'm-so-sorry-but-this-is-hilarious kind of way. Ollivander clicked his tongue thrice. "I'm terribly sorry, Miss Malfoy. Apparently, we'll have to try another couple wands! Here, please let me help..." He waved his wand in a figure eight towards the cloud, then me, and both dried instantly. I thanked him and tried another wand. It didn't choose me. Neither did the next. Or the five wands after that. Rose was getting impatient, I didn't blame her, either. She fiddled with her own wand, waving it around and accidently making red sparks fly everywhere. Ollivander was happy that he had a tricky customer, but I was more difficult than others. Finally, Ollivander got an idea. He walked to the very, very back of the shop and took out a wand case engraved with some ancient runes. The wand in it was so graceful and beautiful, and I had a really strong feeling that it was mine. It was a brownish color, and it had a golden vine with little leaves wrapping around it for an accent. "Try this," he uttered to me. I did. It felt like all my dreams had come true at once! The same light that Rose had experienced now let me shine, and the wand was shooting an endless stream of beautiful purple sparks. Ollivander and Rose cheered. "Oh, congratulations, Miss Malfoy! Did I forget to mention your wand's information?" He asked. I nodded. "It's Cherry, 11 and 3/4 inches, and it is also Thestral Hair. have a nice day, Miss Malfoy and Miss Weasley." He bid us goodbye. I paid the same price Rose had and put my Galleons on Ollivander's desk, and just as I turned to face the window, I saw something. In the smallest, dusiest corner of Diagon Alley, the woman from the shop shot a green light at a small, feeble, middle-aged wizard, tortuing him and finally, killing him. Rose had seen it, too. We immediately turned to each other and sped out the door into the street. ---- More cautious and fearful than ever, we slowly crept over to the man, once the woman had Apparated away with that familiar black smoke. My friend and I stared sadly at the wizard's body, jumbled and helpless in a heap. Rose and I had a moment of silence for him, and, opon deciding we couldn't do anything for the man, Rose went into Madam Malkin's, which was nearby, and bought a shawl while I stood gaurd. She came back, lay the shawl over the man, and we thought he looked like a less fortunate man huddled in a corner, sleeping. But Rose's parents and my mum were trying to find us. And, Rose, with her insanely red hair and bobbing up-and-down curls, was easy to spot. I, with my white-blonde hair wasn't any harder. They came over to us and asked what we were doing. I made up a story quick. I had a feeling that our parents didn't need to know about the strange woman. "Erm - Sorry, it's just that this man, he looks so cold, so we bought a shawl from Madam Malkin's and put it on him, so he wouldn't have to sleep with the chills." I lied. My mother took pity. She took five Galleons from her purse and tucked them under the man's shawl so no one would steal them. "Poor man, but I don't want to disrupt him. He looks so peaceful." She said breathlessly and pitifully. Rose and I looked guiltily to each other. Then I realized something - our parents hadn't seen our wands! "Mum!" I cried. "I got my wand! I watched Rose get hers, too!" I turned to face the three parents. My mother smacked both hands to her cheeks and she gasped, looking like the Scream if he was happy. "Vivian! Let's see it. What's it's information?" She asked. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley were looking at Rose with raised eyebrows, as if saying, Well, you heard Mrs. Malfoy. Let's see ''your ''wand! I pulled my wand out of its case, which I'd been holding in my thin red-purple robes. My mother smiled warmly opon the sight of it. "Cherry. 11 3/4 inches, Thestral hair." I said happily. At this point, Rose took her wand out, too. Her parents examined it with a happy feeling. Rose told her parents her wand details. My mum decided that she needed to find my father, and Apparated on the spot. So then, it was just three Weasleys and I. "So!" I asked Rose. "We actually never decided which Houses we wanted to be put into!" I exclaimed. Then at the same exact time, Rose and I said excitedly to each other and Rose's parents, "Ravenclaw, of course!" We giggled at our exact thinking. We happened to speak at the same time - a lot. Rose's parents look shocked, but not in a bad way. "Really?" Said Rose's mum. "That's... odd. You qualify for Gryffindor, Rosie, if you're having... doubt." Assured Rose's dad. "I know I'm eligible for Gryffindor, but who's to say I'm not eligible for Ravenclaw, too? If I recall, I'm witty, intelligent, clever ''and ''brave!!" Rose defended. The Weasley parents now looked a bit regretful of their words. ''After all, ''I thought, each House is special. I'd be proud to be in any of them! With that, my mother returned with my father and Scorpius, who were both holding many school required items... and some of them not. For some reason, my mother was rushing. My father and brother said hello to the Weasleys, and then my mum explained that her dinner would be burning if she didn't return. She pushed our whole family into hte Leaky Cauldron, and from the fireplace there, we used the Floo Network back to our house. Chapter 4 The next month came by so fast, I barely felt it. Nothing much happened. I was basically shooting sparks off my wand, trying simple spells (since I hadn't began my magical training, I wouldn't get in trouble), and watching my back in case of that woman. When September 1st came, I couldn't contain my excitement. "Oh, Mum! It's here it's here it's here it's here it's HERE!" I cried, skipping and jumping around the kitchen while Perenelle, the Pygmy Owl swooped in and out of the open windows. It was almost time to go. Neither of my parents had ever passed a Muggle driving test, so we side-Apparated to an abandoned alleyway close to King's Cross and walked in from there. We looked strange with our large trunks and owls, and people were staring, but we were returning the action. My family didn't hate Muggles anymore, but we still weren't used to seeing them. Scorpius, Dad, and Mum all gaped at the Muggles as we passed. I acted normally - I had piles and piles of books, half of them for Muggles, so I knew what to expect. About five minutes later, we reached the barrier. "I'll go first!" I offered happily. "Gee, whiz, I wonder why?" Scorpius mocked sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out and ran through the barrier. My eyes had been shut, and the first thing I saw when I opened them was the gleaming, bright red Hogwarts Express. The first thing I heard was my name. As I pushed my trunk out of the way with great difficulty, I looked to my left where the sound was coming from. I saw my friend, Monica Brown, pushing through the crowd of wizards and witches who were saying goodbyes to their children. Monica was a Second Year, Slytherin. She was an orphan, so her Blood was unknown, not that it mattered. No one cared about that anymore, not even in Slytherin, no matter how much it might surprise you. She had midnight black hair, a tanned face and a warm personality. It was clear why she was in Slytherin - Monica was the sneakiest person I'd ever met. She liked to pull pranks that wouldn't cause harm or humiliation, just laughs from both people, and often snuck up on me wordlessly, as if she'd Apparated. Professor Harrow, of History of Magic, had taken her in for summers and was her legal guardian. She rushed towards me, bursting with joy as much as I was. "Viv! How was summer??" She asked me, panting from her run... if you could call it that. "Pretty well," I replied brightly, "of course, you'd know, as you only sent me an owl a thousand times!" I joked of our long-distance conversations. I checked the clock that was fixed on the barrier above my head. Quarter to eleven. I had fifteen minutes, but I wanted to be on the train early. It ''was ''my first time, after all. Suddenly, Monica asked, "Vivian, what are you worried about?" This snapped me back to reality from my thoughts with a few rapid blinks. "Nothing, just checking the time." I replied brightly. I looked up at the clock again. No. It couldn't have been. I'd forced myself to believe I'd never see her again. Yet there she was. In the reflection of the plastic clock protector, was the evil grinning face of the woman from the shop. She was staring. Right at me. But I turned around, and all I saw was Monica, rambling on about Quidditch and how she thought she certainly had a spot on the Hufflepuff team this year. Professor Brown, Monica's guardian, shouted to everyone that we had five minutes to get on the train. I must have been staring at the clock longer than I thought. With that, I cut Monica off and said I'd see her later, and pushed (with all my might) my trunk onto the train. ---- '''I know this stop is a sudden stop for now, but I'm going to edit this later More to come - this story is not even CLOSE to close to over! :) Shooting Starz 18:28, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fan Fics Category:Fan Fictions